Susan and Haley's Weekend Vacation
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Susan and Haley Long use their weekend vacation as a mother and daughter bonding while Jake spends sometime with Jonathan however their weekend vacation is going to be a lot more than a mother /daughter bonding
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Departing

Disclaimer : American Dragon Jake Long & characters belong to Jeff Goode

the sun was now hovering over the city of new york above the ocean Susan Long the wife of Jonathan Long and daughter of the previous dragon Lao Shi also Jake & Haley's mother she was packing her clothes into her suit case while Jonathan who wasn't fully dressed yet laying bed watching her pack her clothes she was wearing her purple long sleeved shirt with a necklace around her neck light blue pants and black mary janes

Jonathan : are you sure that you and Haley are going to be okay on your vacation ?

Susan : don't worry me and Haley are going to be fine during our time away from New York

Jonathan: i know but i'm worried that something bad will happen to Haley

Susan : john dear everything is going to be alright don't you trust me ?

Jonathan : i never said i didn't trust you i just don't want nothing bad to happen and i couldn't live myself afterwards you know i have anxiety of danger

Susan : i know you do so i will do my best to protect Haley

Jonathan : i just want this to be the best vacation you ever had plus mother and daughter bonding you ever had

Susan : yep i can finally spend sometime with her while you can spend sometime with Jake

Jonathan : oh boy this is some father and son bonding

Susan : have faith in Jake he'll give you the best time of your life

Jonathan : that's what i'm afraid of

across from their room was Haley's room she was also packing her stuff for this weekend vacation as well Jake was in his room as Haley was humming a little melody as she was packing her clothes including her outfit from before she had her raven hair in twin pigtails wearing a pink long jacket with a bow a white blouse a purple skirt with flowers white shoes with a lavender color and a lavender sole

Jake : Haley

Haley : yes Jake

Jake : i just want to know that you're going to be safe while you and mom go on your weekend vacation ?

Haley : i know that you're worried but don't worry mommy is going to make sure that i stay out of trouble while we're in the Florida Keys

Jake : and your dragon powers

Haley : even though my powers aren't fully developed like yours i'll manage to protect both me and mommy

Jake : deep down i know you will do whatever it takes

Haley : thank you Jake

Jake : you're welcome sis

the two hugged each other then she resumed packing her clothes until there was nothing else to pack after that she comes running out with her suitcase full of clothes down the steps her suitcase was hitting each step as she ran down to join Susan Jake & Jonathan came downstairs Susan & Haley were waving goodbye at the same time Jake & Johnathan were waving goodbye the two females went out the door Jake turned away from the door looking at his dad smiling he gulped knowing how bad the father and son bonding was going to be

Haley : mommy are we going to walk to the airport ?

Susan : oh no we're taking a taxi

she stood on the edge as the taxi that was unoccupied cab pulls up near the house also keeping track for the vacancy sign raising her hand up as the taxi moves closer the driver pulls the windshield down and she bends down looking into the cab looking directly at the driver Haley puts her bag in the trunk Susan puts her in the trunk as well before opening the door for Haley climbing into the back seat and Susan climbs in the backseat as well the cab driver ask her where to she tells them him to the airport so he pressed his foot on the gas lightly holding the steering wheel driving away from the house

Haley : this is going to be the best weekend vacation ever spending with you mommy

Susan : spending it with you makes me feel proud to be a mom

it was a slow drive through the streets of the N.Y.C Haley feel asleep on Susan's lap the black haired forty-nine year old smiled while looking at her sleep peacefully on her lap the long ride came to a end the cab reaches the airport Susan wakes Haley up telling her that they were at the airport so she climbs out of the back of the yellow car with her heading toward the back opening the trunk to take their luggage out the yellow taxi drives off Susan & Haley enter the airport where the two have to through the metal detector being scanned along with their luggage then they waited for their plane to land in the runaway

Haley : the plane it's here

Susan : let's go

Susan & Haley walked through the crowd of people heading toward the outside where the plane was walking up the steps climbing aboard the plane sitting in the second seats in first class the steps were pulled away from the plane from there the plane was moving it's wheels on the runaway before lifting off the wheels lifted up into the plane now airborne Haley looked out the window to see the white fluffy clouds Susan was reading a magazine during the ride the captain was making his announcement on the loud speaker they were now landing in Florida Keys now both Haley & Susan took their luggage from above getting off the plane now walking through another crowd of people toward the exit Susan was taking Haley to a hotel to rent a room speaking the hotel manager two men took their bags up to their room on the fourth floor Haley and Susan took the elevator up to the fourth floor to their room once there they unpacked placing off their stuff in the closet their weekend vacation was truly beginning

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Tuiburon Strikes

Haley was laying on her stomach watching t.v when Susan came into the room wearing her red chinese short dress with gold around the neck and the bottom of the short dress and the side where her breast were at and gold around the short sleeves and red flats Haley was wondering why she was wearing that

Susan : the reason i'm wearing this is because it's hot outside and i don't want to burn up in my usual clothes

Haley : i understand that but couldn't you wear some more fitting ?

Susan : you're right i should be wearing my red two piece chinese bikini

Haley : sure i'll still be here

Susan : trust me it won't take long

so she returned to the dressing room to change out her red chinese dress Haley continued to lay on the bed watching her t.v show outside the hotel on the Florida key's beach near the ocean Tuiburon was sticking his shark head up out of the water looking directly into the room that Susan had rented to see Haley laughing at the show she was watching right now a plan was forming inside his head he went back underneath the water Susan came back for a second time this time wearing her red two piece chinese bikini

Susan : well Haley is this a little better ?

Haley : that's much better than you're other outfit

Susan : but what about you ?

Haley : i don't understand

Susan : you don't a swimsuit of your own to wear to walk on the sand

Haley : oh yeah i guess dad never brought me one

Susan : are you sure you're going to be alright with wearing your clothes onto the beach ?

Haley : it's going to fine mom i can dealt with wearing this

Susan : alright then it's off too the beach

Susan and Haley leave the room not before Haley looks the door with her key the two take the stairs down to the lobby where Susan holds her hand as they walk through the doors the sun was shining bright over Florida Turiburon peaked his head out for a second time focusing on his target now Susan and Haley were on the beach now Haley had a towel to lay on Susan did as well also lotion to rub on her soft skin mostly her arms , legs and chest putting on her glasses to block the sun's ray

Susan : this is nice

Haley : yes away from New York finally having sometime to ourselves

Susan : it's hot so why don't you get something to cool yourself off

going into her wallet to pull out $1.00 placing the dollar in her hand she skips away along the sand getting onto the boardwalk looking for a soda vending machine until she spotted on across the street so she goes over to the vending machine inserting her dollar in the machine deciding on a soda to choose

Haley : let's see cola , sprite , dr . pepper , pepsi

pressing the button she chooses pepsi a bottle comes rolling down she sticks her hand in to grab her soda and walks away from the vending machine returning to join Susan when Tuiburon appoarched her just a few feet from the beach

Haley : Tuiburon

Tuiburon : we meet again Haley Long

Haley : what do you want from me ?

Tuiburon : i want to see if you could hold your breath longer than your brother

she tried to transform however the only thing that appeared was her pink dragon wings and pink dragon tale he grabs her and covers her mouth to avoid her yelling also her pepsi was rolling on the sand near Susan as she looks down to see her soda but no sign of Haley Tuiburon takes her underwater to his hideout her clothes were now wet along with her hair holding her breath for as long as she could until her lungs started to give away on her now she was on the verge of drowning covering her mouth to avoid it Turiburon surfaces in this cave where he releases her now on her hands and knees coughing

Haley : i could have drowned !

Tuiburon : i see so you can't hold your breath longer than Jake can

Haley : what are you planning ?

Tuiburon : i'm planning to flood this entire cave with water unless you can survive the flooding you're doomed

he pressed the button and water started to flood in lastly he tied a chain around her body to prevent any escape attempts Jake's sister tried to break free but to no avail Susan changed into her chinese short dress with gold and red flats exiting the hotel to see shark prints she followed the prints leading her straight to Haley back with her she used her dragon powers to sprout her pink wings and tail breaking free from the chain and swimming up to the surface the water was covering her neck treading water now her arms were stiff sweeping them back and forth looking for a way out when Susan was swimming underwater coming up her clothes and hair were wet now

Susan : Haley

Haley : i'm fine but i need to find a way out of here before i drown

Susan : look there is one but it's a long stretch can you hold your breath while we're underwater ?

Haley : i can't hold my breath but i'll try to

Susan : i need you to hold your breah okay

Haley grabs her noise tighly before Susan and her go underwater with her on her back her pink wings flapping while holding on to Susan her lungs started to give out on her again so Susan swam faster toward the exit getting out of the cave coming for air Haley was breathing softly

Susan : it's over you're safe now

Haley : i'm tired now

Susan swam toward the beach since they were close walking up on the beach now Haley was sleeping on her back carrying the tired girl back to the hotel this time taking the elevator up to the fourth floor getting off now heading toward their door using her key to unlock it opens the door slowly walking toward the bed placing her down she turns over on her side Susan leave her to rest now since today was tiring she goes into the fridge to pull out a cold drink sitting down beside her in the chair to rest before moving on to continue their vacation

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Skateboarding

Jonathan was at Central Park with Jake doing his favorite sport skateboarding Trixie & Spud were also there inside the park spotting Jake pushing his dad who has frozen with fear learning that Jake liked skateboarding around N.Y.C

Jake : come on dad it's only skateboarding

Jonathan : i know but if even tried to perform some of those skateboard tricks like the pro skaters do i will end up in the hospital

Jake : that's why we skateboarders wear helmets in order to keep from hitting our heads when we fall off our board

Jonathan : (gulp ) fall off our board ?

Jake : yep

Trixie : yo Jake !

Spud : Jake it's so good to see you

Jake : Trixie , Spud what's up ?

Trixie : we were riding our skateboards around when Spud started to perform a handstand on the sidewalk straight into a watermelon stand

Jake : that would explain why you're covered in watermelon

Spud : Trixie has been laughing nonstop ever since that happened this morning

Trixie : cause it's funny

Spud : is it too late to hide my face in shame ?

Jake : yeah it's too late

Johnathan : look Jake i understand what you're trying to do but i don't think that i have what it takes for skateboarding

Jake : you helped me out during my troubles with your advice so i'm repaying you

Johnathan : that's nice of you

Spud went ahead of Jake , Trixe and Johnathan performing a handstand this time he does it and ends up falling into a pond his clothes were wet no Trixie chuckled at him sitting in the pond Jake did his best not to laugh but he couldn't so he join her Jonathan watched him and Trixie laughing at Spud

Spud : yeah yeah laugh it up now help me up out of this pond

Trixie : okay let's help

Jake : right

Johnathan : Jake's right despite not having any skill in skateboarding i can still have fun

Trixie : promise you won't do anymore handstands

Spud : fine i won't do anymore handstands

Jake : it feel so good to spend time with my friends and dad

Jonathan : um...Jake

Jake : yeah dad

Jonathan : you're right i should at least give it a try before i deny doing it

Jake : that's the spirit

Jonathan : let's ride

so Jake , Trixe , Spud and Jonathan were skateboarding through the park now grinding on the benchs there kickfliping over the pigeons there Johnathan was having the time of his life that is until he crashes into brushes he popped his head out while his glasses hanging off his face he laughed along with the others the skated some more until three in the afternoon leaving Central Park now heading toward the shop that Lao Shi was reading a book when Jake entered the shop along with Trixie and Spud Johnathan helped cleaned the store while Jake was in his musclar dragon form working on a new move on the roof not getting it on the first three trys until he final got it by opening his mouth extending his fire to at least 50 meters now out of breath reverting back to his human form

Jake : okay my gramps i'm finished

Luong Lao Shi : that's good

Jake : i'm ready to go home and crash

later on Jonathan returned home where Jake went to bed early Johnthan stayed up a little while watching this movie while thinking about the fun he had with Jake & his friends keeping that a precious memory as he continued to watch t.v until he was tired going upstairs going to bed as well

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Nighttime Swim

Haley was now waking up in the bed looking over at Susan who was still holding a empty can of soda sleeping in the chair so she gets up from tbe bed walking over to a sleepy Susan tapping her on her left shoulder she wakes up instantly

Susan : Haley what's wrong sweetie ?

Haley : i was wondering if you were okay because you were sleep in the chair while holding a empty can of soda

Susan : it's alright i'm fine now go take a bath while i make the bed

Haley : okay mom

skipping happily away while Susan got up from the chair to make the bed Haley was in the bathroom removing her pink long sleeved shirt with a pink with a knot in the middle placing that on the floor outside on a chair a white t-shirt taking that off as well placing her white t-shirt in the chair as slowly lowering her purple mini skirt with two yellow stars revealing her purple panties also removing them as well placing that and her purple mini skirt on the chair lastly removing her purple socks and her white shoes with lavender and a lavender sole placing on the outside of the bathroom her raven hair was loose and hanging down now turning on the warm water pouring into the tub until the water halfway filled it she enters the tub sitting in the bathtub looking down at her reflection in the clear water then she remembers what happened the other day with Tuiburon

Flashback to yesterday

Haley : i could have drowned !

Tuiburon : i see you can't hold your breath longer than Jake can

Haley : what are you planning ?

Tuiburon : i'm planning to flood this entire cave with water unless you can survive the flooding you're doomed

Haley : if it hadn't been for mom coming there to save me i would have drowned

on the other side of the bathroom door Susan was listening to Haley talk and she felt sorry for her since she didn't have strong lungs like her brother did being upset with herself for not developing that during her dragon training with Sun Park the enconomics teacher of Jake , Trixie and Spud who is a korean dragon

Haley : i have to work on holding by breath in order to survive being underwater

Susan : she's serious

the seven year old washed her arms down with the warm water to release her stress Susan has just finished making the bed now sitting on the edge of the bed determined to help her get over the inability to hold her breath longer Haley was now coming out the bathroom with a bath towel around her waist and one wrapped around her head after drying herself off heading to the dressing room to change she now had her hair in twin ponytails with four purple beads two on each one a pink dress blouse purple dress with a matching skirt and white shoes coming into the room where Susan was at sitting beside her

Susan : Haley

Haley : mom are you ?

Susan : i'm sorry that you don't have strong lungs like Jake does i wish i could have helped you

Haley : you heard me in the bathroom talking to myself huh ?

Susan : yes and i don't want you to blame yourself for something that i didn't help you with

Haley : it's fine i don't blame you it's something that i neglected to do for me that's all

Susan : tonight we're going out for a nighttime swim

Haley : okay

Susan gets up from the bed opening the window to their room looking out at the sea the moon was full turning away from the window watching Haley saying the words " Dragon Up ! " changing into her dragon form it was pink her entire body was engulfed in a pink flame she flies out of the window while Susan herself takes the stairs down to the lobby heading out the backdoor once outside she reverts back to her human form

Susan : okay for now i just need you to swim out there to sea

Haley : okay

she started walking toward the sea walking on the muddy part of the sand until her feet was submerged in the water then goes under the water as the water washed up on the beach now swimming underwater Susan watched carefully as Haley tried to get over her breath hold limit at first she started to make gaggling sounds while being underwater running out of air now swimming up quickly to the surface breathing heavily

Haley : i couldn't do it i couldn't increase my lung capacity

Susan : don't be so hard on yourself Haley no one gets it on the first try it takes time !

now swimming back toward the shore when the waves were giving her a push forward being caught in the waves swimming to escape when she hits her head on the sand that was underwater before being washed up on the shore

Susan : let's head back now before you end up hurt

Haley : okay

returning to their room this Susan and her changed out of their clothes and into their nightwear getting she had a blue green night grown while Haley had a white short sleeved shirt with a blue kitten's head pink shorts and purple fur slippers she was barefoot when the two climbed into bed into bed Luong Shi's daughter was sleep however Haley wasn't sleep troubled by her breath hold dilemma she pretended to be sleep only to shed a tear that landed on her pillow then she closes her eyes and goes to sleep only to dream about herself surrounded by water in the middle of the Pacific Ocean a boat was coming toward her so she dove to down to avoid being hit only to start running out of air quickly she was swimmimg up to the surface extending her hand out to surrounded by bubbles coming from her she ran out here and then she was sinking to the bottom with the bubbles floating upward in her dream their mom wasn't there to rescue her waking up screaming at the top of her lungs it was now 3:oo am and Susan wa still sleep so Haley laid down not going back to sleep after that nightmare

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Haley's Phone Call

after a restless night of no sleep Haley wakes up with crust in her eyes plus her hair was a mess along with bags underneath her eyes looking over only to notice that their mom had gotten up before her now making breakfast for the two of them it was scrambled eggs so she slowly removed the cover from her legs putting her feet into her slippers getting to exit the room heading toward the kitchen when looked past her to see a phone up on the wall

Haley : mom

Susan : yes Haley ?

Haley : can i make a phone call to Jake ?

Susan : sure while you do that i can go out and get some milk

so Haley walks over and tries to reach the phone only to realize that she need a footstool to get up there in order to reach the phone so she grabs a wooden footstool placing it near the counter before stepping up on the wooden circle grabbing the phone removing it from the hook dialing the house phone's number back in New York the house phone was ringing Jake who was up at the time playing video games when he heard the phone ringing so he paused the game to answer it

Jake : hello ?

Haley : Jake it's me

Jake : Haley what's wrong ?

Haley : i need to talk to you right now because i'm having trouble

Jake : trouble with it ?

Haley : Tuibourn was there and i almost drowned from him flooding the cave that we were i managed to break free from the chain but i couldn't find a way out unitl Susan saved me

Jake : oh i'm so sorry you had to experience that Haley

Haley : ever since then i haven't been able to master holding my breath like you have

Jake : maybe if you tried it in your dragon form ?

Haley : what you mean ?

Jake : okay remember when i was in my dragon form and i was pulled under by one of the sharks that time we were spending time my nussiance cousin Greggy and the shark terroist that wanted to flood the contient ?

Haley : uh-huh

Jake : i was in my dragon form so i was able to hold my breath longer than i would have ever in my human form

Haley : so if i was in my dragon form i could hold my breath longer ?

Jake : yep

Haley : Jake you're a genius !

Jake : oh well i just thought you needed someone to talk to about your problems right now that's all

Haley : i'm going to try again

Jake : okay then good luck

Jonathan : what was Haley talking about ?

Jake : she was talking about how she couldn't hold her breath long so i gave her some advice

Jonathan : that's so sweet of you Jake

what he didn't know was that Haley was really a dragon along with Jake , Greggy , Lao Shi and the other members of the long family Susan was keeping that part of the family a secret from him Susan came home with the milk

Susan : Haley i got the milk

Haley : oh good i can use that for my bowl of cereal

so Susan was earing her scrambled eggs while Haley was eating her bowl of Fruit Loops with the milk that their mom just brought still thinking about the idea of using her Dragon Form to breath underwater there was a determined look on her face

Susan : let me guess you spoke with Jake ?

Haley : yes mommy and he told to try holding my breath in my dragon form

Susan : i never thought of that idea before look you can go out alone while i cool off since it's hot outside and try it

Haley : sure mommy

finishing her bowl of cereal now washing the milk out of the bowl along with the spoon placing it in the cabnet leaving Susan to change out of her nightwear into her white short sleeved school girl uniform with a blue tie and the flaps folded down a briish with dark blue and blue plaid white socks and black mary janes heads goes outside to see if what Jake said really works

Haley : alright let's do it Dragon Up !

engulfed in the pink flame again transforming into the pink dragon flying upward above the people that was on the beach heading toward the water this time stopping in the middle holding her breath flying fast until the pink dragon makes a big splash which draws everyone attentions now underwater she was holding her breath now flapping her wings this time it was different her lungs were not giving away on her like the previous times in the mist of this her eyes were glowing pink as if she could sense something in here with her so she swam back to the surface in her dragon form looking around making sure that she was alone using her wings once more to fly upward toward the sky then flies over the ocean and the beach smiling now that she had no longer had to worry about drowning she was going to thank him when they returned

Haley : mommy it worked !

Susan : really ?

Haley : yes i can finally hold my breath without losing oxygen

Susan : that's wonderful

Haley : and my eyes started to glow pink like Jakes eyes did when he was in his human form

Susan was silent after she told her that so she walks away from her needing a quiet space to think about what Haley told her now she knows that Jake isn't the only one that has the eye of the dragon in the long family Lao Shi also felt the eye of the dragon as well he changed into his dragon form leaving Fu Dog to run the shop while he was away checking to make sure that what he was feeling was correct and it wasn't a prank someone was playing on him

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Luong Lao Shi's Visit

Haley was laying on the floor coloring in her coloing book using a red crayon , yellow crayon , green crayon and blue crayon wearing her pink long jacket with a pink bow a white blouse purple mini skirt with two yellow flowers purple socks white shoes with a lavender color and a lavender sole Susan was in the kitchen washing the dishes outside the hotel room Luoung Lao Shi changed back to his human form knocking on the door Susan stops washing the dishes to answer it walking past Haley as she continued to color in her book opening the door slightly

Susan : grandpa it's so good to see you

Luong Lao Shi : i came here shortly after i felt the presence of the Eye Of The Dragon

Susan : like what Jake has ?

Luong Lao Shi : yes like what he has anyway where's Haley ?

Susan : inside coloring in her coloring her book

Luong Lao Shi : i have to speak with her on this

Susan : sure grandpa

Haley had lifted her left leg up while she was coloring when Luong Lao Shi's shadow appeared above her coloring book she looked up to see him dropping her crayons on the floor running straight into his arm he hugged her spinning his body around while hugging her tightly

Haley : so what brings you here to the Florida Keys ?

Luong Lao Shi : because you now have increased sight

Haley : wow i never would have imagined to have increased sight i am not strong or skilled like Jake is

Luong Lao Shi : that's not true not at all you're very strong and skilled like Jake as matter of fact you have inner strength in which Jake has strength from the outside mostly physical strength

Haley : Sun Park once told me that inner strength will never leave you so that must be the reason for my increased sight

Luong Lao Shi : tell me Haley how did all of this start ?

Haley : well of this started after i transformed into my dragon form in order to breath underwater since i had trouble doing it in my human form and my eyes started to glow pink while i was underwater like i could see something else there with me

Luong Lao Shi : i see so i think that something else was there was with you and swam away once you noticed

Haley : so what do i do now ?

Luong Lao Shi : just be careful because that mysterious thing that's out there will be back and this time you'll be the target

Haley : oh boy i don't want to cause mommy any hard ache if i was hurt then she wouldn't live with herself if i was hurt

Luong Lao Shi : Haley i know you'll find a way to keep yourself and Susan safe

Haley : i hope so too for her sake

their conversations ends and Haley hugs him he hugs her right back Susan was watching from the doorway understand how much Haley cares about her she wanted to cry but instead holding back her tears in order to be strong for her family her reverts back into his dragon form flying out the window Haley stood there watching the dark blue dragon waving goodbye along with Susan as he was returning to New York Tuiburon was ready to strike again this time creating a group of sharks that had the same traits as him by using a ample of his own DNA back above water there was a boy who was also spending time in Florida Keys with his Dad since his mom was home watching his younger brother and younger sister unknown to his father that he had a special form like Haley that he wad hiding from his very own father in order to keep from being exposed to the world in which his father tried to do countless times before when he was younger

Haley resumed to color in her book until finishing she got up from the floor running toward Susan showing her what she had done there was a smile on her face liking the picture hugging her tightly as for Haley she was unaware of the boy and his dad spending the weekend at Florida Keys as well

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Love At First Sight

Susan was now wearing a yellow hat with a white stripe going across a orange short sleeved shirt brown shorts and yellow shoes her and Haley were at this souvenir shop looking through the souvenirs looking for the right one to give Jonathan when they return to New York Haley was also looking on the wall as well for a gift for Jake during that time Justin who was seven years old like Haley was wearing a light blue shirt with light blue shorts and white shoes his father was there as well looking for a souvenir for their mom , younger brother and younger sister Justin went over to Haley who was looking on the wall she turned away from the wall to look at Justin with his brown low cut hair and blue eyes at the same time Justin was looking into her eyes as well but they both stopped

Haley : hi i'm Haley Long and i'm spending this weekend with my mommy

Justin : yeah i'm also spending this weekend with my daddy i'm Justin Williams

Haley : well it's nice to meet you Justin

Justin : and it's nice to meet you Haley

both Justin and Haley were shaking each other hands during that short time meeting each other for the first time the two continued to look into each other eyes Susan found the perfect gift for Jonathan she goes up to the counter with the gift and the person at the counter swipes it across to be $1.50 going into her wallet now pulling out a $1.50 placing it on the counter in front of the tiki doll the doll was placed in a plastic clear bag walking away from the counter now Susan she looked over at Haley who was developing feeling for Justin until she called her name snapping her out it releasing her grip on his hand he watched as she ran toward Susan he developed feeling for Haley despite meeting her for the first time now he had to find the courage within himself to tell her

Susan : i see you made a new friend

Haley : yes i did

Susan : well that's great that you finally found a good friend that isn't stuck up like that Olivia Meers girl

Haley : oh yeah i still consider her to be my classmate despite me and her not getting along since she thinks that it's all about her

Susan : well at least you're not like her now

later on Haley was with her at this restaurant eating since Susan wasn't in the mood for cooking for them anyway the performers were there on stage holding a stick that had fire at the end of it throwing it up in the air then catching once it came back down Justin and his dad came to see who was performing as well Justin and Haley locked eyes with each other again for a second time this time Susan and Justin's dad were not paying attention to them enjoying the performance

Justin : alright Justin just tell her how you feel

Haley : hey Justin are you okay ?

Justin : oh yes i'm fine beautiful

he clamped his mouth shut after he called her beautiful luckily no one else heard him say it he quickly got off his seat and ran away embarrassed by what just happened Haley also got up from her seat following him to the beach where he was catching his breath also being hard on himself for not confessing to her for letting her now his true feelings Haley found him standing near a palm tree

Haley : Justin what's wrong ?

Justin : i just embarrassed myself in front of you at the worst time

Haley : you didn't embarrassed yourself

Justin : i didn't ?

Haley : of course you're the first person that has ever called be beautiful before outside of my family

Justin : oh well i never said it to any other girl before because i was afraid of the type of reaction i would get from them

Haley : you did a good job on the first try

Justin : thank you Haley

Haley : your welcome now let's head back before you're dad thinks that your missing

Justin : right

Haley & Justin held each others hand as they walked by to the last bit of the performance everyone including Justin's dad and Susan stood up clapping their hands together the performers took a bow while they were up on stage after that Justin was feeling a little bit better now as for Susan & Haley they made a quick stop before heading back out Jake's sister had two pink hair bow around her ponytails now coming back outside to have some more fun this time walking around the boardwalk stopping to look up at the moon to see that it was full with it's reflection in the ocean water

Justin : tonight is the night i tell her how my true feelings

Susan and Haley had walked off the board the walk heading over to Aunt Cathy's house Susan went in first Haley was about to go in when Justin was there while his dad was sitting on the beach in his chair enjoying the view of the sea

Justin : Haley i... i really like you

Haley : well i like you too

Justin : no i really mean that from the heart because you're the first girl that has ever liked me for me so

Haley : well i really like you too Justin and there is something i have to show you

Justin : okay

Haley : Dragon Up !

her body was replaced with a dragon's body her raven hair was still there along with her eyes but she now had pink wings , arms and feet scales running down her back all the way to her tail Justin was at a loss for words at her dragon form

Haley : i know this is really strange for you and

Justin : no this isn't strange i always knew that Dragons were real but nobody would believe me

Haley : you like dragons huh ?

Justin : yes i always have ever since i was baby and i saw my first one fly over my head ever since that day dragons have always had a special place in my heart

Haley : that's good

Justin : and i can also transform as well

Haley : you can transform as well ?

he was engulfed in a green flame changing into his dragon form like Jake and Haley have done countless times before but he didn't say dragon up like Jake and Haley do he had dark green wings dark green muscular arms dark green scales running down his back a small dragon mouth and ears

Haley : wow i guess we're not the only ones that can transform into dragons

Justin : this started when i was six years old and my daddy was about to expose me to the entire world when mommy stopped him

Haley : wow

Justin : i can fly but only low since i haven't been able to fly high up in the sky

Haley changed back into her human form along with Justin who changed into his human form as well still feeling the need to fly up into the sky at least to look down at the water and the people as well from high up that was when Haley was holding his hand

Haley : maybe i can help you with that

Justin : you really would go out of your way to help me ?

Haley : yeah sure

Justin : how do i do it then ?

Haley : just sprout your dragon wings and tail

Justin sprouted his dragon wings from his back and his tail Haley did the same with her pink dragon wings and tail then she holds his hand lifting themselves off the ground he was nervous about doing this since this was his first time

Haley : it's alright Justin i'm here so you don't have to be nervous

Justin : okay Haley

flapping his dragon along with her dragon wings heading toward the sky the wind was blowing them away but the two remained strong bracing the strong gust of wind flying above the clouds Justin was smiling at Haley for helping him she looked at him directly into his eyes and he looked back into her eyes as well

Justin : we'll should we do this ?

Haley : if you feel it in your heart

Justin : okay then

he moved closer to her and he kissed her directly on the lips Haley closed her eyes during their flight her eyes closed enjoying their kiss blushing a little he also blushed as well now feeling better now that he achieved flying high above the clouds after their flight they came back down toward the ground their wings and tail disappearing

Justin : that was the best

Haley : i had fun too

Justin : thank you Haley for helping me

Haley : i was happy to help you

Justin : i have to go now

Haley : me too

Justin leaves and Haley goes inside to meet Gregory , Aunt Cathy , unnamed sisters and Andrew walking in she was hit with mash potatoes by Andrew he laughed at her that until she breaths fire out of her mouth forcing Andrew to duck underneath the table everyone just laughed at him hiding underneath the table Haley chuckled a little

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Rose Doesn't Want To Be Bothered

Jake , Trixie and Spud were at the arcade playing different video games after Jonathan left for work at his job everything was fine until his love interest came walking in so the green haired with black spikey boy stopped playing games to look over at Rose walking heading toward his direction

Jake : hey Rose how it hanging ?

Rose : oh everything is fine Jake

Jake : maybe later on you and me could catch a movie

Rose : sorry Jake but i just don't want to be bother with you right now

Jake : huh why ?

Rose : it's not your a cool person it's just that i don't want to get in trouble by the Huntsclan or my father

Jake : but i never have asked you out to the movies before

Rose : i know you haven't Jake but there are boundaries that we must never cross and if i crossed over that boundary then there would be a lot of problems

Jake : right i see

Rose : for now we can only be friends it's for the best Jake

Jake : yeah for the best

Rose : so i'll see you later

Jake : yeah later

Rose walks away from him and Jake gets on his knees with his fist balled up hitting the floor of the arcade both Spud & Trixie watched their buddy completely broken shortly after Rose broke it down to him trying to keep the peace then he stood up and he walks toward the exit not saying a word outside the arcade he transforms into the American Dragon and flies away from the arcade flying through the buildings down below Trixie and Spud were following him on their bikes back to the house he enters his bedroom through the window reverting back to his human form

Jake: after everything i did to make her happy and she tells me that we can't be together all because of the Huntsclan and her strict father i was fool to fall in love early

Trixie : Jake !

Spud : come on buddy open the door

Jake : in a minute there is one thing i have to do

changing back into his dragon form for a second time he went toward his dresser using his dragon hands to open the top drawer to pull out his book full of his moments spent with Rose looking through it slowly before remembering the word that Rose said to him a few minutes ago

Rose : sorry Jake but i just don't want to be bother with you right now

Jake : well then Rose if you don't want to be bother with me then i don't want nothing to do with you i'm done

Trixie & Spud waited outside for him to come outside he eventually does come outside only on his dragon form holding his scrapbook in his left hand Spud was confused by this that it until he held his left arm up with the scrapbook in his hand

Trixie : Jake please don't do this

it was too late he tossed his scrapbook in the air and then burned it using his dragon fire that came from his mouth burning his scrapbook instantly getting rid of everything that he had then changes back into his human form

Trixie : dude why did you do that ?

Jake : because i'm done now since Rose doesn't want to be bothered with me and i don't have any reason to have any love interest anymore now i'm going to focus on me and my life

Trixie : please Jake reconsider

Jake : nope i'm through what Rose did was the final straw

Huntboy #88 : wow Rose must have really broke Dragon Boy's heart

Huntboy # 89 : yeah we should tell her

Huntboy # 88 : she's not going to like when we tell her

Huntboys #88 & Huntboys #89 return to the hideout of the Huntsclan Rose was there in her Huntsclan uniform performing Marital Arts Moves when the two boys entered she stopped in the middle to see them come over to her

Rose : what's wrong ?

Huntboy # 88 : we saw Jake and he was really upset with you

Rose : and ?

Huntboy #89 : he burned his scrapbook full of pictures that you and him were hanging out at then he mentioned that he was not going to have any love interest anymore going to focus on him and his life

Rose : what have i done ?

now learning this from the two huntsboys Rose decided to sit down on the floor holding her head with her left hand she didn't want to hurt his feeling but to keep the peace before someone would get hurt out of this situation she also knew that Jake was going to be interested in her anymore and she would never see him ever again this wasn't something that she had to go through alone since she started all of this by saying that she didn't want to be bothered with him as for Jake he was laying on his bed with his leg crossed over his right leg using his dragon tail to play with a baseball smiling knowing that this was best choice he ever made

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Tuiburon's Gang

Susan was wearing her red chinese short dress with gold around the neck and the bottom of the short dress and the sides where her breast were at and gold around the short sleeves and red flats this time she made one for Haley as well

Haley : um mommy i'm not sure if i should be wearing this

Susan : Haley i made this with my own bare hands i even have this red bow ties for you as well

Haley : okay i'll wear it only to keep you from crying

Susan : oh thank you Haley you made me really happy

so Haley changes out of her usual outfit into her chinese short themed dress with red short sleeves red bow now instead of her usual pink ones along with a gold around the bottom of the short dress and sleeves and red flats coming out of the dressing room wearing it susan quickly pulled out her camera to take a photo of her in the dress

Susan : alright now that we got that out of the way let's go meet your friend Justin

Haley : right

outside Tuiburon was walking with his sharks around the swap hoping to even the score with Susan and Haley that it unitl they come across a crocodile walking right them growling at them until Tuiburon grabs the croc by the mouth opening his mouth with his strength until the jaw was broken then the group continues on Justin and his father were at the bar having something to eat when Susan and Haley joined them his father was having a nosebleed after looking at Susan and Justin just blushed looking at Haley

Haley : i know this outfit is embarrasing but i'm only doing this to make mommy happy

Justin : it's not that you look beautiful and this is the first time i ever seen you in that

Haley : oh um thanks for the complement

Justin : you are most welcome

his father was going to get some tissue so he wasn't going to be back for a while so they had some time to themselves the two of them were eating their french fries with ketechup on them he placed his hand on her hand feeling the warmth of her hand however there was something that was distracting her as if there was somebody there with them

Haley : Eye Of The Dragon

her eyes were glowing pink and right away she noticed Tuiburon and his gang hiding in the ambush getting ready for a ambush her returned to normal she taps Susan on the shoulder telling her that Tuiburon and his shark gang was hiding in the bushes over there pointing over to the bushes Susan told her to transform into her dragon form and take them out just before she transformed Justin was tapping her on the her shoulder

Justin : i was wondering if i could help you with dealing those sharks ?

Haley : well since this is your first battle sure

Justin : alright let's go

Haley & Justin : Dragon up !

both Haley and Justin were engulfed in their respected flames their small 7 year old bodies replaced with dragon bodies hands , claws , feet , tail , wings and mouth the two fly over to the bushes where Turiburn his sharks that had his DNA then their attack begins Tuiburon tackles Haley while the three sharks ambush Justin by tackling him as well

Tuiburon : i should have got rid of you when i had chance

Haley : and then you try and flood the contient again ?

Tuiburon : oh not not this time i just want you out of the picture so that your brother could have something to be miserable about

Haley : not going to happen !

he grabs her by the nck strangling her Justin unleashed a devistating Dragon's roar to make two 0f the clones melt and the rest tried to take him down only for him to unleashed his fire blast to set four of them on fire back with Haley Tuiburon was somehow flying upward with Jake' sister by the neck still choking her to the point where she started to foam out the mouth Justin flew up to the sky using his fire to burn him from behind stopping him from choking her any further

Justin : you won't harm my new girlfriend !

Haley : did he just say that i was his girlfriend ?

Tuiburon : i was going to save you for later but you left me now choice

hovering over to him while he was still was in his dragon form and he strikes him directly in his chest right in front of Haley draining his energy to the point where he changes back into his human form then he released his grip on him falling toward the ocean at rapid speed

Haley : no !

her heart was racing as she was flying down right behind him her raven hair was now loose from the wind as she was going down and Justin makes a big splash in the middle of the ocean Haley follows him deep into the water now in her human form he opened his a little to see her swimming toward him before closing them again everything was pitch black dark Haely managed to grab him before hitting the bottom and she sprouted her wings as she came up with him flying toward the beach landing on the sand from there she got on her knees performing CPR and mouth to mouth respiration holding his chin with her left hand while her right hand on his head her mouth was on his after a few minutes he was coughing up water opening his eyes vison blurry at first but soon cleared up to see Haley

Justin : Haley you saved me

Haley : of course i couldn't let you be hurt like that

Justin : i'm really i'm glad i meet you that night

helping him up off the sand the two walk back to the bar where Susan and Justin's dad after the battle was over Tuiburon wasn't anywhere in sight Susan ran toward Jake's sister making sure that she wasn't hurt Justin's father did the same with him looking up toward the sky having this feeling inside her heart that the shark bad guy was still out there plotting his next plan to get rid of her she had to be careful now that the next time they would meet Susan would be caught in the middle of it

End Of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Healing

Sun Park was on her laptop when Jake entered her place where Haley trained with her at so Haley's teacher wasn't aware of what happened between him and rose so she turns away from her laptop toward Jake who was walking with his hand in his pockets

Sun Park : Jake what's wrong you seem down ?

Jake : i was at the arcade with Trixie & Spud and Rose comes there so i said hi and asked her if how everything was then i asked her if she wanted to watch a movie and she turned me down

Sun Park : so what happened from there ?

Jake : she told me that she didn't want to be bothered with me saying something about trying to keep the peace and boundaries that mustn't be crossed also saying that if she did there would be a lot of problems

Sun Park : uh-huh

Jake : so we're just friends now i was really upset that i used my dragon powers to fly straight home through the window i went toward my dresser pulling out my scrapbook full of the moments that me and her shared while Trixie and Spud did their very best to calm me down i was thinking about those very word Rose said to me and i made a choice

Sun Park : a choice ?

Jake : yes i chose to move on and push Rose out of my life completely so i burned my scrapbook right in front of Spud and Trixie

the black haired woman was surprised to hear that he had used his powers to burn the one thing he had other than his diary in his room he went on explain that her action was all he could take now choosing not to have any love interest focusing on himself and his life

Sun Park : Jake i'm very sorry you had to go through that but i think you shouldn't deny yourself a chance at happiness

Jake : i understand your concern but my mind is made up and there is nothing nobody could say or do to make me change my mind

Rose : Jake !

Jake : that sounds like Rose

Rose : Huntsboy #88 & # 89 told me what happened and i want to make it up to you

Jake : sorry Rose but i'm done with you

Rose : Jake i didn't mean anything by what i said and i did mean to make you feel the way you feel

Jake : i'm serious Rose i have been right there by your side i even made a wish to save your life before i destroyed those skulls yet you rejected me so i'm done with you

Rose : please Jake you mean the world to me

Jake : it's over Rose

Rose : Jake

Jake : i don't want nothing to do with you anymore i'm moving on with my life

Rose : Jake i'm so sorry

Sun Park : Jake i think you should give her a second chance she didn't mean to make you feel that way

Jake : i forgive her but i'm not going to repeat the same mistake twice

he leaves Rose & Sun Park getting on his skateboard putting on his helmet riding away from the place being strong and learning from this experience as for Rose she finally gave up on trying to make it up to him now realizing that there wasn't really nothing she could do to make him feel better it was now 6:45 pm Jake was at his grandpa's shop resuming his dragon training Lao Shi witness the serious side of him for the very first time as for Jake he was using the hurt to make him very stronger

Sun Park was now finishing typing on her laptop still remembering Jake's choice to push Rose out of his life for good she was going to wait until Susan and Haley return from their weekend vaction to let her know about this the dragon training that he was doing was his way of healing the open wounds that cut him both mentally and physically overcoming the pain in order to find the bright light at the end of the dark tunnel finding peace within himself

End Of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Sandcastles

Justin and Haley were making sandcastles on the sand while Susan and the other family members and Jake's cousin Greggy were sitting in their beach chairs Andrew and the three unamed sisters joined them as the two only to finish their castle only for Andrew to knock it down with his bucket

Haley : hey Andrew what the heck ?

Andrew : your sandcastle was garbage so i helped you make it look good

Haley : i'm giving you three seconds to leave before i hurt you in ways you couldn't even imagine

Andrew : is little dragon girl going to cry to her mommy ?

Haley : i'm serious Andrew

Andrew : go on cry i will enjoy ever second of it

Justin : look Andrew i don't know what type of joke you think this is but it isn't funny now quit being a bully so that we could resume our Sandcastle

Andrew : oh look Haley has a knight in shiny armor standing up for her isn't that cute ?

Haley : come on Justin let's go somewhere else and build our castle

Andrew : you better what the little pink dragon says or else

Justin : is that suppose to be a threat ?

Andrew : yes it is so i suggest that you back off now before things get ugly

before anyone said anything the boys began fighting on the beach Aunt Cathy or Susan weren't quick enough to seperate the two boys rolling around the sand until they rolled over their sandcastle destroying it entirely Jake's sister cried now that the castle was ruined

Andrew : yes i ruined your beautiful castle

Justin : just great our castle is now ruined sorry Haley

Haley : Justin

Justin : shield your eyes because this is about to get ugly

he covered his eyes with own hands as Haley transformed in front of Andrew he chuckled thinking she was going to use her powers to harm him but instead he pulls his short pants down revealing his underwear the three unamed sisters covered their eyes from there she removed his underwear as well forcing him to grab some leaves to cover himself Aunt Cathy and Susan exchanged looks at each other while Gregory just laughed at him also pulling out his camera phone to record the embarrasing moment

Andrew : Gregory i swear if you put that online i will put some lard in your pillow

after that Haley flies away not wanting to be around anymore Justin follows her to get away from the family as well being in a separate part of the Florida Keys sitting on the sand Justin came over sitting next to her on the sand as well

Justin : Haley you okay ?

Haley : a little bit but since our castle is ruined now by Andrew

Justin : i have an idea

Haley : like what ?

Justin : we can build our sandcastle back here and no one would ever ruin it

Haley : that's perfect

so the two build their sandcastle in the back behind the house only this time the two wrote their initals in the sand H.L and J.W the couple return to the others holding each other hand finally pleased with themselves while keeping their secret sand castle hidden in the back of the house Susan goes inside with the others while Haley watches the sun set off in the distance near the ocean before going inside with him as for Andrew he was complaining about not having close still with the leaves covering his body

back in new york Jonathan returned home from work only to find Jake sitting on the green couch watching t.v to ease his mind right now and Johnathan had no idea what Jake had been through Spud & Trixie had went home in order to give him sometime to calm down and rethink things over so Jonathan didn't say anything or question him about his day he goes into the kitchen to fix dinner for himself and Jake

Spud : we have to do something

Trixie : yeah Jake's our friend and he doesn't deserve to be alone

Spud : i can dress up as clown and throw pies at myself to make him laugh

Trixie : Spud that is dumbest thing i have ever heard

Spud : oh well it makes me feel better whenever i'm down

Trixie : i have a better idea

pulling him closer whispering in his right ear about the plan when Brad walked up on them Trixie scared him off then resumed telling him the plan in order to make Jake feel better and Sun Park was going to play a major part in their plan

End Of Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Fun At Coney Island

Sun Park : so what do i have to do Trixie ?

Trixie : you tell him that you have a special gift for all of his hard work in school and protecting New York City

Spud : and we can dress up as clowns and throws pies at each other

Trixie : you hit with a pie and i will give you a wedgie 90 miles to the east river

Spud : okay okay there won't be any pie throwing but can there belly dancing ?

Trixie : no Spud you are not going to belly dance in front of Jake

Sun Park : where does he come with these ideas ?

Trixie : we you finally found out let me know what you found on planet Spud

Sun Park : right i'll get Jake

Trixie : good and meet us back here at the entrance at 8:00

Sun Park : right

transformng into the koren dragon her dragon skin was blue flying through the sky really fast toward the shop Jake was cleaninig up the shop while Fu Dog was with him during that time the american dragon didn't say anything while he was moping the floor Fu was concerned since this wasn't like him

Fu Dog : look kid i know that you're hurt but at least say something

Jake : sorry Fu but i don't feel like talking day since there isn't anything to talk about

Sun Park : Jake Jake are you in here ?

Jake : that sounds like Sun Park

Sun Park : oh good you're here because i have a special gift for you

Jake : a special gift ?

Sun Park : yes for all your hard work in school and protecting New York City from the evil Magical Creatures

Jake : well of course i do anything to wait a minute

Sun Park : what's wrong Jake ?

Jake : don't tell me that Spud and Trixie put you up to this now did they ?

Sun Park : what of course not i'm doing this because you worked really hard and i figured that you deserve a break

Jake : thanks but no thanks

Luong Lao Shi : Jake you earned this why are you denying yourself this chance to have fun ?

Jake : because i'm just not in the mood to since nothing else has gone right for me and me being american dragon is all that i have left that is apart of me

Luong Lao Shi : i understand that you're putting your duty before yourself first but you shouldn't neglect yourself a good time

Jake : that's great so now i'm going back to finish cleaning up this shop

Fu Dog : Lao Shi is right you should take the night off

Jake : (Sighs ) fine but i know i'm going to regret this

Sun Park : trust me you won't

both Jake & Sun Park exit the shop where they transform into their dragon forms and fly away from the shop their destination Coney Island Trixie and Spud were outside it was now 7:59 pm 1 minutes before 8 and they waited unknown to Trixie or Sun Park that Spud had something planned for the event as well unknown to Jake that a certain someone was going to be with me so he wasn't alone he doesn't know it yet though the two dragons arrive just outside Coney Island reverting back to their human forms

Spud : glad you could make it

Jake : alright drop the act

Trixie : what are you taking about Jake ?

Jake : i know you and Spud are behind this

Spud : we don't know what you're talking about

Jake : you sent Sun park to get me to come to Coney Island in order to make me feel better

Trixie : look Jake this is for you own good

Jake : forget it trixie i'm not going through with this

Rose : you're not leaving us until you have a good time

Jake : Rose is in on too

Rose : Jake i was wrong to say what i said to you yesterday i want to spend time with you

Jake : i already told you that i'm through and i mean it

Sin Park : why don't you spend sometime with her maybe it will make you feel better

Jake : alright

so the group goes inside to have fun Trixie and Spud were playing some of the games there while Jake and Rose were on some of the rides there Jake didn't say a word to her he just remained silent with his emotionless face Rose watched him sulk during their time spent together so the blonde takes matters into her own hands

Rose : well Jake are you having fun ?

Jake : no

Rose : just a little bit ?

Jake : i'm not having a good time because you're here

Rose : i haven't done anything to you Jake don't you understand

Jake : you broke my heart and now you want me to forgive you for it i don't think so

Rose : please Jake it's been hard on me as well as you

Jake : i don't want to hear it Rose

Spud : it's show time

before Jake could leave Spud was on stage wearing a red belly dancer outfit with a small portable radio on the stage with him Sun Park had to turn away from the site while Trixie had her left hand on her face Jake looks up to see Spud on Stage in a belly dancer outfit

Jake : what the ?

Shakira's Hips don't Lie starts playing on his radio as Spud starts to move his hips to the song Rose was shaking her hips to the song just like Spud so Jake used this time to change into his dragon form and leave them Sun Park looked up to see him flying away from Coney Island

Jake : it's over Rose don't ever bother me ever again !

Sun Park : Jake please come back

Rose : what's wrong ?

Sun Park : it's Jake he left and he's finally had enough of you

Rose : well i guess then i have no choice but to give up on trying to make it up to him now

returning to his parent's house Jonathan just finished watching his T.V Show when Jake entered with a unpleasant look on his face Jonathan wanted to ask him what happened however judging by the look on his face it wasn't a fun moment he goes upstairs changing out his clothes into his red pajamas going straight to bed trying to erase tonight's events from his mind

End Of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : The Dark Dragon

Gregory now in his dragon form along with Haley flying around the clouds preparing him to be strong like his cousin Jake with her help of course his flight was increasing along with his ability to breath fire like her & Jake his musclar density increased after carrying 10,000 pounds weights everyday and night the two dragon decided to take a break

Gregory : thanks for giving me a hand with my training

Haley : you're welcome i'm just training myself with Sun Park at the gym

Gregory : Florida Keys doesn't have a gym here so that's why i have to carry ten thousand pounds on my back every day and night

Haley : that explains a lot but why 10,000 ?

Gregory : it was Cathy's idea since she needed me to gain some muscle

Haley : okay well it's working out for you

in the mist of them taking a break a dark dragon flys past spinning Gregory around while kidnapping Haley she was trying to reach out to him but she was too far away Gregory was in pursuit of the dark dragon the clouds were dark lighting was around him along with some thunder that didn't deter him from following the dragon through the storm which lead him out of the storm heading toward this mountain that was near a volcano inside the dark dragon wraps up her body in chains on a wall

Haley : alright what is the point of kidnapping me in broad daylight ?

Dark Dragon : Tuiburon hired me to get ride of you permanently

Haley : there is no way i would let you get rid of me so easily

Dark Dragon : oh i know how to deal with you

Haley : i was afraid you might say that

Dark Dragon : see i can drain you of your dragon chi so that you'll be powerless

Haley : please anything but that

Dark Dragon : it's too late to beg for mercy

the dark dragon advanced forward toward her trying to escape from the chains unable to flap her small dragon wings the dark dragon uses his tail to stab her right in her chest and he started to drain her pink chi Gregory arrives at the cave entrance Susan was inside with Aunt Cathy looking up at the clock to see that neither Gregory or Haley made it back

Susan : i'm starting to get worried now it's almost six

Cathy : maybe they lost track of time

Susan : that's not likely since my Haley has a good with keeping track of time it's something else

Andrew : maybe it has something do with that creepy dragon that resides up in the moutains near the volcano

Susan : please i'm praying that nothing tragic happens to my Haley

Cathy : Susan please have faith Haley won't get injured

Susan : i know but i have it's my job to protect her by any means even if i die with it

Cathy : sure Susan

she heads out the door and running down the steps and makes a left running through the trees on her way to save her back with Haley her pink dragon chi was being drained by the dark dragon Tuiburon watches from his hideout underwater

Haley : dragon chi fading getting weaker

her pink chi was drained fully passing out after that the dark dragon removed his tail from her chest reverting back to her human form knocked out Gregory fought against the dragon in order to get her dragon chi back in which he made it into a dark dragon chi making him more powerful Susan arrived only to her discovery Haley with her hair loose resting on the wall walking over to her

Susan : Haley i'm so sorry i failed you as a mother

Haley : uh mommy

Susan : Haley you're still alive

Haley : that dragon has my chi i need to get it back before

Susan : no Haley it's too dangerous and i can't risk almost losing you

Gregory stuck his hand inside the dark dragon grabbing his heart which had Haley's chi ripping his heart out thus killing him while holding a pink ball with a dragon image within the ball walking over to her throwing the pink ball toward her and thus she was back into her dragon form

Haley : thank you Gregory

Gregory : you're welcome now let's leave

Susan leads them out of the cave climbing down the sound while Haley & Gregory went ahead of her Susan made it down to the ground in one piece returning to aunt Cathy's house for a family game night in which Haley & Susan defeated Aunt Cathy and her kids before leaving their house taking a short walk back to the hotel holding Susan's hand cheerfully back to the hotel walking up the steps Susan did her hair over again bring it back to it's look from season 2 she hugged her in joy for fixing her hair Susan went to take a shower while Haley was in the living room watching t.v mostly PBS kids for Thomas and friends , Cailou and Sesame Street

End Of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : The Pool

Susan & Haley went out back to the hotel's pool this time Haley was wearing her pink two piece bikini with a floatation device around her waist also her hair was down and loose instead of her usual twin ponytails and Susan was sitting in one of the chairs that was close to the pool wearing shades around her eyes with a magazine to read while Jake's sister was playing in the water

Haley : are you sure you don't come in the water's just fine

Susan : that's okay i can just read this unitl i fall alseep

Haley was swimming around with the floatation device around her waist splashing water while laughing cheerfully while she was splashing the water everywhere there was a gremlin there who was listening to her voice so he surfaces stopping her right before reaching the end

Gremlin : do you mind keeping the noise down ?

Haley : sorry but i'm having the time of my life in this pool and i won't let you ruin this for me so beat it

Gremlin : i wouldn't get on my bad side little girl

Haley : how about you leave and never come back to this pool ever again

Gremlin : that's it i'm going to take care of you little brat

Haley : fine by me Dragon Up !

the gremlin quick strikes by punching & kicking toward her and she blocks all of his punches & kicks counterattacks by grabbing him by the neck with her dragon tail throwing him into the vending machine releasing all the soda the kids there were taking all the free soda the gremlin rose up from the pile of sodas spitting out a green fire forcing her to dodge the flame along with Susan

Haley : hey you almost burned her !

Gremlin : good

Haley : take this !

spitting out her own fire toward him the gremlin was blocking her dragon fire leaping up into the air over her head shooting green fireballs from his hands now flying upward to avoid the fireballs heading toward the gremlin himself she kicks him directly knocking him back down toward the ground she flies down as well to confront him as well

Haley : Dragon Down !

Gremlin : that wasn't neccessary

Haley : what you just did just now wasn't neccessary either but you went with it anyway

Gremlin : all i wanted was some peace and quiet but you had to make a lot of noise with your laughing and splashing of the water

Haley : you could have just said that in the first place instead of attacking me

Gremlin : whatever i'm going into the sewer now and you better not follow me there

Haley : go ahead as long as i don't see you ever again

the gremlin heads into the sewers through the pool grating from there Susan and her leave the area as for the kids that took the soda they were caught forced to return the soda and they were banned from the pool entirely the pool was closed for repairs from the fight between the Gremlin and Haley Long Susand dried herself and Haley off using a white towel returning their hotel room to watch t.v for the rest of the afternoon until the two passed out on the bed with Susan hugging Haley tightly while drooling on the pillow she was sleeping on Haley was sleep as well smiling happily feeling the warmth from her body this was the best weekend she ever had with her Susan turned over on her left side still drooling now until she was now sleeping in her drool removing her arms from Haley now hanging on the edge of the bed reaching over for the light until she falls off the bed turning the light off somehow sleeping on the floor until daybreak

End Of Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : A Second Chance

Jake was walking down the street with Fu Dog on his red leash with his head held down thinking about the last couple of days Rose was coming down the same street that he was walking on wearing a girl's school uniform not paying attention Jake accidentally bumps into Rose knocking her down on the sidewalk

Jake : sorry Rose i wasn't looking where i was going

Rose : it's alright Jake

Jake : so what's going on ?

Rose : i was on my way to the libary to brush up on a few things before heading home and you ?

Jake : i was take Fu out for a walk while i clear my mind

Rose : let me guess it's about what i said to you that day ?

Jake : yes and i haven't been myself for the last couple of days

Rose : what do you mean ?

Jake : i have developed a serious attitude , i stopped hanging out with my two best friends Spud & Trixie , i stopped having fun so now i just stay in the house with dad while my sister and Susan are on vacation

Rose : wow

Jake : she's probably having the time of her life right now

Rose : Jake

Jake : yeah Rose

Rose : i'm sorry for what i said at the arcade that day i didn't mean to make you upset

Jake : it's cool i understand you just wanted to keep the peace that's all

Rose : i thought about it for a while and i decided to make it up to you

Jake : you sure about this Rose but what about the Huntsclan or your dad ?

Rose : he doesn't know how much of a good person you are neither does the Huntsclans

Jake : well i could give it a second chance

Rose : thank you Jake this really means a lot to me

Fu Dog : Jake

Jake : oh yeah i forgot

Rose : go i'll wait

so he transforms into the American Dragon picking up Fu Dog taking him back to the shop before flying away returning to Rose who was leaning on the blue mailbox he changes back into his human form her and Jake began walking down to the libary where he helps her with studying despite not knowing anything that was displayed on the paper she laughed from there they went to the movies and then Coney Island riding on a couple of rides he also played a couple of mini games winning her a bunch of stuff animals also helping her carry most of them it was now 7:30 pm

Rose : Jake this has been the best day of my life

Jake : yeah it was totally fun spending it with you

Rose : well i should get going now before my dad kicks my butt for being late

Jake : yeah i should get going as well i'm beat

before leaving she walks over to Jake kissing him on the cheek he started to smile with two heart shaped replacing his eyes he started to float off the ground a little away from Rose heading toward the door Jonathan opens the doors for him he noticed Jake floating around without his Dragon Wings all the way to the couch where he lands on the middle pillow

Jonathan : wow Jake you seem much better now that you did the last couple of days

Jake : yeah i was feeling miserable ever since Rose told me that she didn't want to be bothered with me i wanted to push her out my life and focus on me but i knew that i would be crazy if i did for the rest of my life

Jonathan : well i'm glad that it worked out for you

Jake : me too dad me too

feeling better now that Rose and him have a second chance to spend time with each other he goes upstairs to rest in his bed meanwhile Trixie & Spud were playing a game of connect four Spud had the red disc while Trxie had the black dics Spud beat Trixie by having four red disc in a row he did his victory dance on top of the table that connect four was on unitl Trixie knocked him off making him crash and also break the lamp in the living room as well

End Of Chapter 15 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : One With The Dragon

Susan was sitting in the middle of their room with Haley doing her hair when something nagged at her since Haley , Jake , Gregory , Lao Shi , members of the dragon council , Fred Nerk and Sun Park were dragons and she was the only one besides her husband to have Dragon Powers due to the magic skipping her and going to Jake and Haley

Haley : mommy what's wrong ?

Susan : nothing sweetie i was thinking about you and Jake and the others that have dragon powers

Haley : oh yeah that

Susan : i feel left out that i don't have any dragon powers

Haley : maybe i could help you mommy

Susan : that's okay Haley i don't want to put a heavy burden on your shoulders

Haley : you helped me during my time so i'm going to return the favor

Susan : that's very considerate of you but how am i suppose to transform into a dragon i don't have any dragon chi ?

Haley : i can lend you some of mine

Susan : are you sure this is going to be safe ?

Haley : i'm doing this to make you happy since you're the best mom in the world to me and Jake

Susan : that is the best thing you ever said to me

so Haley holds Susan's hand tightly and a pink aura covered her body 50 percent of her dragon chi was transferred into Susan's body she released her grip on her hand and the pink aura was gone now Susan had dragon powers as well

Susan : okay here goes nothing Dragon Up !

a pink flame engulfed her body her body was now brown like her human form only with dragon wings and a tail her black hair & eyes were still there everything was fine until Susan was losing control her black eyes were now red Haley tried to calm her down only to be knocked back and she flies upward through the ventilation system

Haley : i better save her before something else happens

she transforms and flies out the window using her Eye OF The Dragon Power to locate Susan she finds her flying through the trees of the Florida Keys so she heads over there Susan was using her dragon breath to burn the trees down

Haley : stop this isn't right

Susan : i don't care destroying the environment is fun

Haley : alright you left me no choice

she flies foward performing the flying kick on Susan however she grabs her by the leg spinning her around with one hand while eating some fruit then letting go Haley was laying on the beach now as Susan flies away changing back to her human form wearing her pink long sleeved shirt with a pink knot in the middle a white t-shirt a purple mini skirt with two yellow starts purple socks white shoes with a lavender color and a lavender sole continuing on foot following her mother to a restricted part of the beach where Susan takes a short break before causing more destruction

Haley : mommy

Susan : i thought i told you to leave me alone ?

Haley : i'm not going to leave you alone i'm going to get you back to normal

Susan : no i'm not going back to normal since i now see what it's like to be a dragon

Haley : there is more to a dragon than just causing destruction

Susan : so you say

Haley : i'm going to end this right now !

a pink glow around her hands Jake's sister moves closer placing her hands her eyes were glowing once more this time to extract her dragon chi Susan screamed at the top of her lungs which was heard all over the island her pink dragon chi was being transferred from her body going back into her body her dragon chi was back to 100 percent and Susan was back to normal Haley passed out after that Susan was looking wondering what was going on when she happened to look down to see her face down Susan lifts her up off the ground placing her on her shoulder carrying her back to the hotel where she placed her in the bed to rest for the rest of the afternoon

Susan went into the main room sitting down when a email comes in on her computer so she goes over to the computer to see it clicking on the white envelop with the mouse it was from her husband asking her how was their weekend vacation and she replies back to him lying in order to keep him from knowing the truth about Haley or the dragon magic that she had explaining to them that they were surfing on the ocean water along with swimming lessons and building castles her husband accepts it and gets off the computer at his job place at work

End Of Chapter 16 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Patchouli Long knows

Haley was waking up looking over at the clock the time now was 10:30 pm so she gets up out of bed exiting the bedroom heading toward the kitchen where she found Susan making some cookies for her not remembering what happened to her earlier turning to her daughter

Susan : you're just in time for my cookies

Haley : well at least your back to normal now sorry for doing that to you earlier

Susan : sorry Haley but i can't remember anything right now

Haley : wait you have amnesia ?

Susan : you could say that but yes i do right now everything is a blur to me

Haley : i think i caused her to get amnesia from lending her some of my chi

Susan : you say something dear ?

Haley : oh nothing i'm just hungry that's all

Susan : well the cookies are ready now

while Haley was going to eat some cookies there was a knock on the door so Susan goes over to the door to answer it looking through the peep hole to see her sister in law Patchouli Long becoming nervous now opening the door to let her in

Susan : Patchouli it's so good to see you

Patchouli : it's good to see you as well Susan

Susan : so what brings you here to the Florida Keys ?

Patchouli : i'm doing a research project for dragons and i thought that i should stop by

Haley : this is bad if she finds out that i'm a dragon our secret will be exposed

Susan : well i assure you that you won't find any dragons here

Patchouli : i don't have too

Susan : why is that ?

Patchouli: because i know that my niece , nephew are in a long line of dragons

Haley : how did she find out about me & Jake ?

Susan : i'm sure none one in the family told you right ?

Patchouli : no Susan dear no one in the family told me i know from watching the news at 5

Haley : i think i better go and hide

Susan : so what did you see ?

Patchouli : i saw a pink dragon with Raven hair and Raven eyes just like Haley & a blue dragon with black hair like Sun Parks

Susan : that's um wonderful Patchouli

Patchouli : is Haley is here ?

Susan : she should be in the room over there

Patchouli: this won't take long

Haley was in the room sitting in the corner now in fear that Susan's sister in law was going to expose her to the world but instead Susan's sister law kneels down to speak with her about her dragon form and dragon powers

Patchouli : it's alright Haley i'm proud of you

Haley : for what ?

Patchouli : because you're doing something that i could have done but never took the chance

Haley : oh well i'm glad that you're not going to expose us to the world

Patchouli : i would never do that to my favorite niece and nephew

Haley: that's nice

Patchouli & Haley hugged each other with big smiles on their faces Susan was standing in the door with her arms crossed smiling at the two of them her fear was gone know and Patchouli was okay with Haley & Jake as dragons along with Lao Shi & Sun Park as dragons as well but she had to worry more about her husband finding out about the dragons in their family back in N.Y.C Jonathan was going through Haley's room when he found her diary that she had on the shelf there he learns about her dragon training with Sun Park

Jonathan : my little angel is a dragon ? oh well i have to put this back before she finds out that i read her diary

so he puts her diary back on the shelf resuming to clean up her room by the time Jake comes up stairs he comes out running quickly closing the door as well waving at him then runs down the stairs Jake shrugged before going into his room to finish the last remaining part of his homework

End Of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : A Hot Day

it was 90 degrees today so Susan had to turn on the Air Conditioner to stay cool both herself & Haley were sweating Haley had removed her pink long jacket it was resting on the floor beside her Susan was sitting in the chair near the AC hoping to get cool however nothing was working right now

Susan : this is impossible we'll never get cool at this point

Haley : you said and this outfit is not doing me any justice i need to change

Susan : okay i'll bet waiting for you out here in this hot room

returning to the dressing room first she removes her two twin pigtails followed by the pink ribbons holding them in place placing them on the floor then she removed her white blouse putting that on the floor next to the two pink ribbons slowly pulling down her purple mini skirt with the two yellow flowers revealing her white panties finally removing her lavender shoes and purple socks changing into a burgundy sleeveless shirt with a black mini skirt no leggings and black boots her raven hair was now loose and hanging down coming out the dressing room returning to the main room where Susan was slouching in the chair

Susan : Haley that isn't a good look for you

Haley : look i know that i was bad before but things are different now and i won't repeat the same mistake twice

Susan : i understand how you feel but this is from a mother's perspective

Haley : it's alright mommy i won't let anyone brainwash or poison my mind anymore

Susan gets up from her chair holding her daughter's hand walking out of the room this time taking the elevator down to the first floor where the main lobby was however someone else was taking the hotel manger's place at the main desk so the two just walk by him and go through the double doors to the outside where the heat was increasing

Haley : it's even hotter out here than it is inside

Susan : you said it

Haley : now what do we do ?

Susan : find a nice and quiet spot to cool down with

Haley : okay sure

so the two searched around for a nice quiet spot to cool off only to see that the best spots were taken already Haley transforms to search from the skies for a cool spot looking carefully until she finds one that is a cool spot to cool off at Susan quickly runs toward that spot with Haley following right behind her until reaching their spot on the ground sitting underneath the tree finally being cool

Haley : this feels good

Susan : yeah this is the best place to feel cool

Haley : you got that right

Susan : so Haley i just have to ask you this

Haley: is something wrong ?

Susan : i'm just curious on how what happened between you and Justin that night

Haley : oh that well i helped him get over his fear of heights and we were flying high above the clouds with the strong gust of winds i was looking into my eyes and he was looking into mine then she kissed each other

Susan : is that so ?

Haley : we just kissed that's all nothing more than that

Susan : Haley

Haley : y-yes

Susan : i'm glad you were able to make love for the first time

Haley : i don't understand

Susan : like you i also kissed somebody as well

Haley : who was it ?

Susan : my husband Jonathan before we were adults

Haley : oh wow i never knew you and daddy made out

Susan : we decided to keep it hidden from you & Jake until the time was right

Haley : that must have been special for you

Susan : it was my special time and now you had your special time

Haley : well i'm glad i was here to experience and spend time with you

Susn : aww thank you Haley that means a lot coming from you

the two shared a hug it was nice and warm Haley smiled with a tear in her right eye with the feeling of true love outside the Long Family finally understanding that same feeling both Susan & Haley stayed in that cool spot for the rest of the day until lunchtime Jonathan was now demanding some answers now that he knows that Haley is dragon he began to wonder if Jake was one as well Jake on the other hand was watching him from a distance going insane thinking about Haley and her dragon form feeling sorry for him but he knew that if he showed him his dragon form he wouldn't be sane anymore so he kept that part of him hidden from him in order to prevent him from going insane even further

End Of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Sun Park & Chang

Sun was at the excerise warehouse on her laptop again typing making a assignment for Jake , Spud & Trixie when Councilor Chang barges in in her dragon form shattering the glass however she wasn't struck by the shattered glass

Sun Park : Chang what are you doing here ?

Chang : we have a score to settle remember ?

Sun Park : i see that being defeated wasn't good enough for you

Chang : you got that right Mrs. Park and that dragon you had as your trainee isn't here to support you either

Sun : how dare you talk about my student like that ?

Chang : that little dragon you had as your student is nowhere near as powerful as the American Dragon Jake Long

Sun : she's getting better and catching up to him one training session after another

Chang : that girl will never be strong like he is you're too soft on her

Sun Park : enough !

changing quickly into her dragon form in front of the former councilor quickly glaring at her rage filled her eyes then without any warning she flies forward charging directly at Chang with full force the two dragons were rolling around until Sun pinned her down on the ground

Sun Park : you take back what you said about Haley now and i promise this won't get ugly

Chang : that little brat she's better off as a ballet dancer than a dragon

Sun Park : you don't know her well enough like i do

Chang : it doesn't matter what you know Haley Long doesn't have what it takes to be the American Dragon

Sun now started to punch her with her hand right in the face mulitple times before Chang grabs her by the hair pulling on it swining her around by her hair unitl she releases her grip Sun crashes into a wall near some boxes slowly getting up after that

Chang : i wonder how Haley is going to react when i kill you

Sun Park : that won't happen as long i breath i won't die by your hands

Chang : well then i guess we'll agree to disagree

Sun was covered with a blue aura while Chang was covered in a burgundy aura increasing with the amount of dragon power usage by 50 percent Sun stood tall looking across the room at her directly knowing what must be done

Sun Park : Chang i thought you would be better than this but i see clearly that i was wrong

Chang punched her in the left side of her mouth knocking her back a few feet landing on her back getting up now there was a little bit of blood on her lip quickly wiping away then she creates a huge light blue ball of fire holding in the palm of her left hand

Chang : i see you're eager to finish this quickly

Sun Park : of course i have people and things that are most precious to me so i can't afford to lose here

Chang : that garbage is the reason you don't have the heart to kill anybody

Sun Park : i'm a pacifist i don't beileve in war but i won't let you hurt or take away the things that matter to me the most

just before Sun Park was ready to attack Rose now wearing her huntslcan uniform enters the battle holding her spear teaming up with Sun Park this was a surprise to Chang not expecting her to help her in this time

Sun Park : Rose why are you helping me ?

Rose : because this is something that i owe Jake

Sun Park: how is he ?

Rose : i'll tell you later right now let's take Chang down

Sun Park : sure

so Sun Park and Rose began double teaming Chang Sun using her dragon claws to scratch her leaving dragon claw marks on her also bitting her on her left & right arm Rose used her staff to hit her a couple times in the face while grabbing her by the tail flipping her over also stepping her chest Chang stood up only to be roundhouse kicked by Rose and the battle ends

Chang : i lost to a dragon and a human

Sun Park : now leave this place and never show your face here ever again

with that said Chang leaves the same way she came in then she turned to Rose thanking her helping dealt with Chang and Rose tells her that Jake and her made up the Korean Dragon smilied knowing that Jake was truly happy Rose goes on to explain that she's quitting the Huntsclan which was a surprise to her

Sun Park : why are you going to quit the clan ?

Rose : because that clan it not for me since i don't have the intent to slay dragons and other magical creatures that roam the land

Sun Park : i understand that you have passion for the magical creatures

Rose : yes i do and now i'm going to let the leader know

leaving the warehouse returning to the huntslcan's lair with a serious look on her face walking past huntsboy #88 and huntboy #89 walking directly toward the huntsman who was standing in front of a glass window

Huntsman : Rose you have returned

Rose : yes but i came here to tell you that i'm resigning from the huntslcan

Huntsboy # 88 : but why Rose ?

Rose : because this clan has caused nothing but misery and sadness to everyone one person in general

Huntsboy # 88 : you crush on Jake

Rose : yes i have a crush on him and i'm tired of him being miserable because of this clan

Huntsman : well then if that it s your choice i will let you fulfill it the door to the huntsclan is still opened if you ever decide to come back

Rose : that's where you're wrong

from that point on Rose was seperating herself from the clan ready to move on from her past life beginning a new life where there won't be any dragon slaying of dragons or any magical creatures tha roam the land of New York City

End Of Chapter 19 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Mind Erasing

Councilor Andam , Councilor Kukulkan , Councilor Kulde & Councilor Omina in their dragon forms were flying with Lao Shi in his dragon form toward the Long house where Councilor Omina was explaining to Lao Shi that Jonathan's mind must be erased in order to conceal the concept of dragons

Lao Shi : i feel uneasy about this i mean Jonathan is a good man so i think that he shouldn't deserve this

Councilor Omina : yes i feel the same but he discovered the existance of dragons through a seven year old's diary

Lao Shi : oh that well

Councilor Andam : we're here

landing on the doormat Councilor Kukulkan knocks on the door and Jake answers only to see the Dragon Council and Lao Shi with his arms folded in front of his chest Jake was wondering what was going for their sudden appearance

Councilor Kulde : Jake Jonathan you're father must have his memory erased

Jake : huh why ?

Lao Shi : because he has discovered that Haley is a dragon

Jake : can you just give him a potion to erase just a tiny part of his memory

Councilor Omina : sorry Jake we have to do this

Jake : okay go right ahead

so the members of the dragon council walks past Jake heading toward the living room where Susan's husband was it still going insane not aware of the mind erasing plan two of the members grab him by the arms lifted him up off the couch carrying him away from the living room Jake watched as they carried him away transforming into dragons right in front of him he started to scream once he saw them now Jake was wishing for the best Lao Shi placed his hand on his shoulder

now on the island on draco where the dragon council was at now placing him on the examine table where Councilor Kukulkan was standing over him with lights hovering over his head looking into his eyes to see a lot of stress

Councilor Omina : so how would like you to proceed with the operation ?

Councilor Kukulkan : you can transform and use the forbidden spell

Councilor Omina : okay but i'm not sure how he will react to this

so she changes in her the dragon from Atlantis and uses her forbidden spell that she learned from a young age her hands were over his face now and she released her dragon chi it was descending into his body the mind erasing was beginning the other three just watched as Jonathan's mind was being erased of learning about Haley's dragon form by reading her diary that she kept however remembering Jake's plea she doesn't erase it fully leaving her family moments in there the mind erasing was done now Jake in his dragon form was coming to the island to pick him arriving a few minutes after the mind erasing was complete going inside

Councilor Omina : here Jake i didn't erase all of his memory since he has a family to care about

Jake : thank you everyone

Jake was leaving the island with his father in his arms heading back home where he laid him to rest on the couch he woke up to find Jake in human form telling him that he had the weirdest dream where he saw a whole bunch of dragons and they were doing something Jake tells him that they were helping him with his sickness he smilied trusting his words he leaves to head over to gramp's shop for some more dragon training Jonathan couldn't help but feel proud to have a song that is putting in all the effort in both school and dragon training but he still couldn't remembering anything else within that short amount of time but his family , Susan , Haley and jake of course

End Of Chapter 20 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Snorkeling

Susan decided to take Haley out to to sea for some snorkling since their weekened vacation was almost over Susan was wearing her red two piece bikini while Haley was wearing pink two piece bikini with a yellow flower in the middle along with a pink snorkeling mask while Susan had a red snorkeling mask

Haley : so are we going to see alot of aqautic animals down there mommy ?

Susan : yes of course including the school of fish

Haley : oh i always wanted to see a school of fish

Susan : don't worry sweetie you'll see it soon enough

Haley was putting on her pink flippers on over her feet while Susan was putting her red flippers over her feet as well the two cover their mouth with the snorkelling maks on with the tubes on the side Susan and Haley jump off the boat diving into the water now swimming underwater in the sea breathing through their tubes they saw many underwater animals swimming around the open sea including the school that Susan mentioned before diving

Haley swam away from Susan toward the school of fish making some funny faces at them the school of fish just looked at her with a confused look on their face one of the fish swam toward rubbing it's fine on her face and she smiled before swimming back to Susan continuing on swimming past a octopus and a squid and some sharks that were swimming around during around during that time Susan quickly swam away from the sharks to avoid being shark food they were now going back to the surface

Haley : mommy what's wrong ?

Susan : oh nothing mommy just doesn't like being around sharks that's all

Haley : why are they killers ?

Susan : well let's just put it this way they know how to take a huge bite out of you and surviving a shark attack is not likely

Haley : oh

Susan : well we can continue snorkeling as long as we don't be anywhere near sharks

Haley : okay mommy

so Susan and Haley go back underwater to resume their snorkeling adventure this time swimming through a cave filled with crystals looking around the cave at the beauty so Susan pulls out a water proof camera taking a snapshot of Jake's sister holding one of the crystals before she puts the crystal down swimming toward the exit they saw some waves from a underwater view and some turtles which Haley rode on the back of while Susan was swimming with dolphins

after that the two return to the boat with Susan climbing up on the ladder then helping Haley up the ladder as well removing their flippers and snorkels , face mask and tube the boat driver takes them back to the beach where they stand on the sand of the Florida Keys looking out at sea

Haley : that was really fun mommy

Susan : yes it really was seeing the underwater sea life and the aniamls that live there

Haley : ( yawns ) i'm sleepy mommy

Susan : time for a piggy back ride

Haley : yay piggy back ride

climbing on top of her back Susan takes her across the sand returning to the hotel now taking the steps up to the fourth floor Jake's sister was now sleep on her back and Susan couldn't help but smile once inside she places her on the bed also covering her body with the cover to stay warm whispering in her ear goodnight also calling her a sweet princess before kissing her on her forehead leaving her to rest heading into the living room to watch some television thinking about her husband and son plus the adventure that they had while her and her daughter were gone

as for Haley she was dreaming about Justin and the moments that they shared together she smilied knowing that she finally had someone to love besides Jake everything was going good for her for once as she difte off further into her sleep

End Of Chapter 21 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Tiburon Strikes again

the next day Gregory , Andrew and his three unamed sisters were just playing around while Aunt Cathy was holding a soft drink filled with ice wearing shades over her eyes relaxing in her beach chair while enjoying the nice and warm day when Tiburon returns only some of his shark friends confronting Gregory and the others

Gregory : back for more ?

Tiburon : yes i am since that dragon girl defeated me i have been left with no choice but to take you out and these sharks are going to help me

Gregory : Andrew

Andrew : yes

Gregory : take the others away from here i'll handle this

Andrew : okay

taking the three unamed sisters aunt Cathy away he transforms into his dragon form to fight him this time he his staff from altanis with him now using his power controlling the waters Gregory in his dragon form was flying through the storm that he caused the two sharks that were with him tried to tackle him only to be blown away by Gregory's dragon wind from flapping his wings falling into the water then he flies over to face Tiburon himself

Tiburon : i see you manage you defeat my two shark friends without even breaking a sweat

Gregory : of course i picked up a few things from Jake

Tiburon : well then i guess i have no choice but to deal with you the same way i dealt with Haley

Gregory : fine by me

so Tiburon & Gregory clashed there was a powerful shockwave plus a gust of wind moving rapidly toward Aunt Cathy's house the main shark used his staff to attempt drowning however he quickly broke free from his trap by shooting fire out of his mouth burning him there was a burnt spot on his face

Tiburon : you are going to pay for doing that

Gregory : oh no this is just beginning

the two clashed once more this time a tornado appeared during their fight at the hotel Haley was looking out the window to see the storm worried that Gregory was going to be injured so she opens the window and sprouts her dragon wings stick out of her pink long sleeved shirt and her pink tail sticking out underneath her purple mimi skirt she was about to take off when Susan grabbed her by the tail

Susan : you can't go out there

Haley : but if i don't then Gregory is going to get hurt

Susan : look i know you want to help but it's too stormy and i couldn't forgive myself if you went out there and ending up getting hurt

Haley : i understand but i just can't sit by on the sidelines and let somone close to me get hurt mommy

Susan : alright Haley go

Haley : thank you

with that said she flies out the window heading toward the storm back with Gregory he was struck with the yellow trident in the chest then in his left and right cheek and the jaw of his mouth he fell toward the ground now covered in sand

Tiburon : it's over for you

Gregory : darn i'm not strong enough like Jake is i might as well accept my defeat

closing his eyes now waiting for the blow to come when he didn't feel anything opening his eyes now seeinng Halety with her pink dragon wings and tail blocking the final blow that would have ended his life right there on the spot

Gregory : Haley

Haley : you just wasn't sastified until you had to kill one of the Long family members

by now her rage was building up inside her body her eyes started to glow pink again she knocks the trident out of his hands landing in somewhere in the middle of the ocean the seven year old had her fist balled up lunging forward punching him directly in the face her punch was so powerful that she sent him flying all the way until falling in the water hitting his head hard craking his skull thus killing him she turned to the other two scaring them with her pink glowing eyes the storm ended and Haley's returned to normal

Gregory : thank you for helping him

Haley : you're welcome i just couldn't let you get hurt like that anyway

Gregory : yeah so now that Tiburon is defeated what happens now ?

Haley : brighter days

both Gregory and Haley looked up at the sun shining above the ocean very high now Haley didn't have to worry about the sharks ruining their weekend vacation now back at the hotel Susan was looking out the window to see that storm had passed she smiled knowing that Haley did the right thing

End Of Chapter 22 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : I Will Never Forget You

today was the day that Susan and Haley were now leaving the Florida Keys getting head back to New York everything was packed in their suitcases the two leave the hotel that they stayed at only this time they weren't coming back Susan went ahead of her and waited for her to finish bringing the suitcases down as she did Justin and his father was there since it they were now leaving he decided to give her this necklace that was he was going to give to his wife

Susan : aww this very beautiful thank you

John : you're welcome

Justin : i gues this is goodbye huh ?

Haley : yeah

Justin : even though we never actually had enough time to get know each other i sitll like you

Haley : i feel the same way about you

Justin : i'm really going to miss you

Haley : me too

Justin : you're the first girl that has helped me when no one else would help me

Haley : well you're a good person and everyone need a little help evey now & then

Justin : yeah i agree

Haley : i will never forget you Justin

Justin : and i will never forget you either Haley

both Justin and her hugged each other right in front of Susan and John before letting go of each other then Susan waved goodbye to John Haley did the same waving goodbye to Justin John and Justin waved goodbye to the two of them before walking off

Susan and her arrived at the airport where the plane was going to be there in five minutes so they sat down in the seat Susan then looked over at Haley who was smiling at her for having the best mother and daughter bonding Susan smiled back at her the planes arrives from there they walk toward the exit now getting on the plane sitting in different seats as the plane takes off Haley looks out to see Florida Keys while Susna was reading a newspaper

Jake's sister had feel asleep resting on her mother's lap looking at her sleep was the best thing a mother could love the flight lasted a couple of hours by the time the plan landed it was dark the wheels were lowered on the runaway stopping in front of the runaway Haley wakes up quickly joining her getting off the plane now walking through the airport then exiting the airport she calls a taxi getting in the taxi driver a few more dollars he takes them back to their house where the taxi stops and the two get out heading toward the back to get their suitcases walking up the steps toward the door where Susan pulls out her key to open the door to the apartment

Susan : Jake , Johnathan i'm home

Jake : hey mom

Johnathan : hi honey

Haley : Jake it's so good to see you

Jake : it's good to see you too

Jonathan : so how was your mother / daughter bonding ?

Haley : should we tell him them mommy ?

Susan : no i can handle this

she tells them that they had a wonderful bonding time snorkeling , building sandcastles Haley told Jake that he meet this boy who was her age telling them that they had a wonderful time spending it with each other Jake smilied knowing that his little sister had fun Johnathan told her that he had a wonderful time as well with skateboarding until crashing into some brushes Jake a wonderul time as well leaving the part about Rose and his scrapbook

Haley : well i'm glad you had fun

later on Haley took a bath to get ready for school tomorrow while Jake was brushing his teeth using the leftover mouth wash after that Jake and Haley went to bed in their seperate rooms both having peaceful sleeps as they slept through the night into the next morning

End Of Chapter 23 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Back To Normal

the next morning Jake and his dragon form along with Haley were flying around New York before school started spending some brother/sister time since neither hadn't had the chance to do so due to Haley spending time with her mom during the weekend there she tells him everything that happened during that time

Jake : wow that must have been some adventure for you huh ?

Haley : yes it was and i just want to thank you for helping me from before

Jake : you're welcome you know there isn't anything i won't do for you

Haley : yeah and while i was underwater my eyes started glowing like yours did when you performed the eye of the dragon

Jake : that's awesome

Haley : why is it awesome ?

Jake : because i often wondered if you were able to use the eye of the dragon so

Haley : so you told me to use my dragon form to hold my breath in order to trigger the eye of dragon ?

Jake : yeah pretty much

Haley : i don't know what to say

Jake : you don't have to say much i'm just glad to help my little sister out

Haley : Jake you're the best brother a sister could have

the two dragons fly past Mr. Rotwood house where he was now waking up in his bedroom when he gets up removing the curtains to see Jake & his sister in their dragon form flying around before school starts he quickly start taking photos to use against Jake to embarrass him with back with Jake and Haley their flight ended he drops her off at the school Olivia Mears comes down in her school uniform to mock her arch rival

Olivia : good morning non talented Haley Long

Haley : ha ha very funny Olivia and good morning to you too

Olivia : face it you'll never be perfect like i am that's why i'm 's favorite

Haley : sure Olivia whatever you say

Olivia : now if you'll excuse me i got to showcase my talent

her arch rival leaves her to enter the school Haley walks on the path leading to the school where she greets giving her a apple as for Jake he arrives on time catching up with his two best friends Trixie and Spud walking through the hallway when Rose bumps into him wearing the same school uniform that Haley and the other girls wear knocking her books on the ground

Rose : sorry Jake i wasn't looking where i was going

Jake : it's cool everybody makes mistakes

Trixie : well i'm glad to see Jake & Rose together

Spud : yep it's a match made in heaven

Trixie : they're not dead yet Spud

Spud : it's a figure of speech look it up

just as Jake was helping her pick up her books Brad suddenly comes over without any warning grabbing him by the collar of his red jacket lifting him up off the ground then pinning him against his locker right in front of Trixie , Spud and Rose

Brad : look you little brat i don't know how you ended up with Rose but she's mine

Jake : Brad can't we settle this in a more less violent way ?

Brad : no you had this coming for a long time and today is the day

Rose : let him go Brad he was only helping me pick up my books

Brad : stay out of this Rose this is between me and him

Sun was coming down the hallway about to enter the teacher's lounge when she saw Brad holding Jake while Trixie , Spud and Rose tried to free him so she goes overs there to to prevent from Jake getting punched in the face

Sun Park : let him go Brad

Brad : no way this kids deserves this

Jake : please Brad i don't want to fight you on school grounds

Rose : just let him go and forgot about it

after listening to Rose try to talk him out beating Jake he released his grip on him and focuses on her now slapping in the face with his hand a hand print was on her left cheek Sun wasn't really liking what he had done

Sun Park : go to the principal's office right now !

with that said he goes to the principal's office Jake helps Rose up taking her to the nurses office from there the rest of the day was normal with Jake ,Trixie & Spud attending their usual classes , eating lunch Rose comes out of the nurse's office feeling better now returning to her usual classes Haley and the other girls were playing music on their violins when Olivia using her bow starts to poke Haley with it she ignored her at first until she pokes her in her left eye forcing her to stop playing music holding her violin while covering her left eye

Ms Birch : Haley are you okay ?

Haley : no i just got poked in my left eye by Olivia's bow

Olivia : it was a accident

Ms Birch : no you did that on purpose go the principal's office this instant !

Haley was giving a eye pack to cover her left eye with now she had to sit out while the girls played music watching from the sidelines Jack was walking back to his locker when Mr Rotwood approached him with a big grin on his face making the American Dragon a little weary

Jake : um Mr. Rotwood is something wrong ?

Mr . Rotwood : oh nothing much but this

pulling out the photos of himself & Haley in their dragon forms earlier the entire student body gathered around him and Mr. Rotwood exposing his secret to everyone that until Sun Park tapped him on the shoulder he turns around to see her standing their with her hands on her hips

Sun Park : that's enough Mr. Rotwood now give me those photos

Mr .Rotwood : but

Sun Parks : now !

he gives her the photos and walks away with his head held down Sun rips the photo in half throwing them into the garbage can the final bell ring all of the students were now leaving school Jake leaves quickly to pick up Haley using his skateboard to go toward her school Haley was outside waiting for him standing in front of the school with her book bag on Olivia Mears comes over to tease her some more

Olivia : hello one eye girl

Haley : go away Olivia you already hurt me enough enough for one day

Olivia : whatever oh and i'm not sorry for poking you

Jake arrives a few minutes after Olivia leaves he noticed her left eye and he asked her what happened and she tells her that Olivia poked her in her left eye so he takes her home where Susan was reading a newspaper when Jake knocked on the door Jonathan answers only to find that Haley left eye was damaged

Jonathan : what happened to you ?

Haley : Olivia poked me in my eye earlier during our music session

Susan : that girl really needs to learn some manners

Jake's sister went upstairs to change out of her school uniform back into her normal clothes coming back down sitting on the couch between Susan & Jonathan when she remembered about her dragon training with Sun Park

Susan : go we know what you're doing

Haley : thank you mom

she opens the doors quickly running outside closing the door she says dragon up and changes into her pink dragon where she flies across the sky toward the exercise gym Sun was already there waiting for her when she noticed that her eye wasn't well Haley explained everything to her so Sun treats her eye using this magical cream she found one day and her eye was fully healed both Haley and Sun go inside where her training begins with hugs , meditating , finally hitting the targets so Haley in her dragon form breaths fire burning the target she did this 199 times before tiring out Sun manages to catch her before she falls now opening her to see her teacher smiling everything was now back to normal later on Haley returned home for a family dinner with Jake and the others enjoying their dinner while having a good family meal together as a big happy family

The End


End file.
